Fluid operated looms are known to the prior art utilizing a bulge or tunnel-like configuration such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,609, wherein a single shed construction accommodates a single filling yarn. Such a device is incapable of inserting more than one pick simultaneously as would be necessary for velvet and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,608 illustrates a loom of the same general type as is illustrated in connection with this invention, but wherein the invention includes spaced jets energized successively for pulling the weft yarn into the shed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,122 illustrates spaced tunnels for operating in connection with a single shed for introducing filling from opposite sides of the loom.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide a fluid operated loom wherein more than one filling yarn may be inserted simultaneously, preferably in two sheds so as to facilitate the manufacture of velvet or other cloth constructions wherein a plurality of filling yarns are inseted simultaneously.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an improved loom wherein a reed having spaced tunnel portions facilitate the insertion of measured amounts of filling yarn from one side of the loom simultaneously in respective tunnel portions facilitating a variety of cloth constructions.